


First Snow

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Queerplatonic Relationships, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: Steven experiences snow for the first time with Connie.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugging/gifts).



> Oh look I wrote something that doesn't involve a certain corrupted boi for once.
> 
> Based on bugging's BUST (based on the space between us) su au. The idea is cool and I wanna write something lighthearted for once, so...

It's cold, not as freezing as space, but with him never experiencing anything like this before it was a new feeling. He shivered, even underneath the layers he currently has on.

He's just standing there, arms spread out, trying to catch every single flake of snow that falls. Watching the snowfall with awe like a child who has never seen snow before.

Well that's technically true— he hasn't physically seen it until now. Not even with past missions with the gems. They usually let him stay home when winter comes, worried for his health.

Steven has never experienced this before. Actually _feeling_ the snowfall all around him. He has seen pictures, videos and projections of it, but nothing captures what it felt like to actually _be_ there. A tiny snowflake lands on the tip of his nose; he can _see_ it firsthand, the patterns and shapes that this little crystallized water makes.

From what he remembers from searching through the internet, most snowflakes are unique. It's rare to see two that look exactly alike. They all look identical when far apart, but when you take a closer look at it. You can see all the little things that make them different from each other.

_It's beautiful. Every new thing he learns more about this planet; every experience he has on Earth is absolutely wonderful._

"Steven!" Connie shouted, startling him from his thoughts. He sees his best friend running torwards him, "Come on, you're only allowed outside for half an hour. Let's make the most of it!"

"What do we even do first? I mean, there are snowball fights, making snow angels, building a snowman!" effused Steven as he beamed at Connie.

"Let's start with something simple," she said laying on the snowy ground.

"Snow angels!" Steven laid on the ground and moved his arms and legs a bit too quickly.

They both stood up together, Connie's snow angel looks exactly like the ones seen in pictures while Steven's...

Well, every snow angel is different.

"What's ne-" Steven was interrupted by a sudden snowball to the face.

He turns and his eyes focus on Connie who already has a few snowballs near her. She's preparing her next throw.

"Stop," he giggled, wiping the snow off his face, "Atleast let me make some first." He started to gather a bunch of snow in his gloved hands.

He throws them.

And they only managed to land a few feet away from him.

' _Oh yeah, Earth's gravity is higher,'_ are his last thoughts before being bombarded by a bunch of snowballs. He summons his shield to protect himself from his unrelenting assailant.

"Hey, no shields!" she grinned while taking her time on her next snowball, so Steven could fight back.

Little does she know that Steven was collecting piles of snow onto his shield waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He tiptoes torwards his target and covers her head to toe in snow.

"Steven!" she gasped as she was practically buried in snow. She puts up her hands in defeat, "Okay, alright, you win this round."

"Don't I have to make a snowman next, Connie?" a large grin spread across his face.

"Steven, don't you dare!"

He started to put his scarf on her snow-covered body. He searched around for some rocks and sticked them on there.

"There, my snow-Connie's complete. This is the greatest work of art I've ever made. It's _snow_ fantastic that _snow_ one would ever take their _ice_ from it," he presented with a flourish to an imaginary audience.

They both burst in laughter and Steven helped her get out of the snow. It was time to go back anyways.

* * *

Connie's parents are kind enough to let Steven stay for the weekend. They were worried about him, (especially Dr. Maheswaran with the whole raised in space thing) but he's fine. Nothing a few festive sweaters and some hot cocoa wouldn't fix.

They took off their jackets, boots, and gloves and changed into their sweaters. Connie's sweater has colors of pink, white and grey while Steven's just wearing the sweater he made for this occasion with a bunch of reindeer on it.

He sat next to Connie near the fireplace, the warmth of the fireplace was nice on his cold feet and the two teens shared a few roasted marshmallows while both were drinking a nice steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Steven's smile somehow managed to grow wider as the sweet taste of his drink filled his tastebuds with heavenly joy. 

He turns to Connie, "This is the best thing I've ever drank in my entire life!"

She giggled, "You really _are_ a space-boy."

"I'm so glad I saw your message that day, jam bud."

Connie blushed and covered her face in embarrassment as she remembered the long line of text she sent to him, describing his music and how listening to it made her happy. And at the end of it was her profusely apologizing for sending something that was practically an essay.

"It was still too long. I think I even managed to ramble about how it reminded me about my favorite book series." Connie replied still covering her face with her sweater.

"Aww, Connie stop. It was a very _ice_ message that made my heart _melt_ with how _ice_ are," Steven chuckled.

"Are you seriously telling me more ice puns right now _and_ you used the same pun twice," she turned away from him.

"Don't give me the _cold shoulder_ right now. You already _warmed up_ to me. _Ice_ can see you smiling from here," Steven continued.

She turned around and said with a straight face, "You really need to _chill_ with the ice puns, Steven."

They're just sitting there by the fireplace, empty mugs near them, laughing at their (bad) puns as the snow falls outside.

_He once longed to have a friend—he found that with Connie and shortened the space between them just so they can be together._

_He's happy to experience the wonders of Earth together with his jam bud._

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when I question myself: How do I write snow and the feeling of it even though I live in a place that would never have it?
> 
> Oh well guess I have to base it on what I've read.


End file.
